John Watson nienawidzi Mona Lisy
by pect
Summary: John Hamish Watson i jego mieszane uczucia co do Mona Lisy


Od kiedy John Hamish Watson zamieszkał z wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą, genialnym, londyńskim detektywem Sherlockiem Holmesem wiedział, że nienawidzi z całej siły Mona Lisy.

No może nie tak od samego początku.

Brunet o ciemnych lokach, jasnym, prost szklanym spojrzeniu nie wywarł na niego tak wielkiego wrażenia, mimo iż dużo samic mogło spokojnie stwierdzić, że jest cholernie przystojny. Charakterystyczne, ostre kości policzkowe wyglądały jakby wyrzeźbił je sam bóg. Na pierwszy rzut oka czarujący, miły, pozytywny i zdecydowanie zbyt inteligentny. Potrafił opowiedzieć historię wybranej osoby z pomieszczenia, jedynie patrząc na jej ubiór i twarz, i właśnie to przykuło uwagę zwykłego wojskowego lekarza, który wrócił z misji w Afganistanie, i szukał właśnie spokojnego współlokatora, lecz nie nudnego i nie zrzędę. Współlokatora znalazł ale nie spokojnego i na pewno zrzędę. Sherlock okazał się być osobą, z którą zdecydowanie nie chciało się przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu, a na pewno nie chciało się z nim mieszkać. Doktor Watson był jedynym odważnym i to dobrze zrobiło dla nich dwóch. John miał swoją własną, małą (cóż, małą jak małą - zależy czy brał w niej udział Moriarty) wojnę, a Sherlock dostał przyjaciela, który szybko zajął miejsce jego ukochanej czaszki.

Wtedy John zauroczył się Mona Lisą.

Sherlock zaczął być postrzegany inaczej. Jasna cera detektywa zwracała uwagę każdego przechodnia, tak jak jego wzrost, który wynosił 182cm. Miał nieco szersze barki, lecz talię posiadał wąską, której pozazdrościła by mu każda gwiazda ekranu. Przejrzyste, bystre oczy powodowały, że każdy wstrzymywał oddech przynajmniej na chwile. Szare niczym niebo, które powoli zaczynało się rozchmurzać po burzy. Niebieskie niczym najpiękniejszy błękit móż i oceanów. Zielone niczym gnijąca już trawa na runie leśnym. Połączenie tych kolorów wyglądało oszałamiająco, a zarazem przerażająco. Błyszczały jak gdyby były zaklęte, szklane, _piękne. _Jasne niczym supernova, którą otacza przeraźliwa ciemność. Ciemnością były jego włosy. Układały się w loki, fale. Wyglądały jakby nie dały się okiełznać przez takie prymitywne przedmioty jak szczotka czy grzebień. Lśniące czernią, powiewały, jakby miały własne serce, własny rozum. Czasem jakby z porcelany. W dotyku delikatne i miękkie niczym pióra kruka, który przemierzał lasy w poszukiwaniu domu czy pożywienia. Pełne usta kusiły lekko różowym kolorem oraz zagadką jakie są w dotyku. Od czasu do czasu torturował je, męczył, przygryzając swoimi lekko krzywymi, śnieżnobiałymi zębami. Głos, którego pozazdrościł mu każdy. Głęboki, opanowany, kuszący wprost. Słuchanie gardłowych pomruków, które wydawał było już grzechem. Piękny, idealny jak Mona Lisa.

Sherlock był okazem, którego nie można poskromić, zamknąć czy nawet przez chwile przetrzymać. Wolny jak ptak, potrzebował takiej samej wolności dla swojego umysłu, który był niebezpiecznie wybitny, inteligentny. Potrafił nie sypiać, nie funkcjonować jak normalny człowiek ale mimo wszystko był. Nikt nie rozumiał piękna jest inteligencji, była dla zwykłego egzystowania zbyt wielka, zbyt niezrozumiana i przez tą zazdrość i niezrozumienie ranili Holmesa najbardziej. Wyzwiska i zło całego świata było kierowane w jego wiotkie ciało, które sączyło to wszystko niczym gąbka. Kamienna twarz lecz miękkie serce. Jego głowa jak wielki komputer, sortował wszystkie potrzebne oraz te niepotrzebne informacje, lecz to wszystko zostaje tajemnicą. Sherlock Holmes to jedna wielka tajemnica, której John Watson nie chciał odkryć. Nie dlatego, że się bał zobaczyć każdej myśli jego drogiego przyjaciela, nie dlatego, że go to brzydziło czy zniechęcało. Nie chce gdyż tajemniczość to jeden z niego uroków i wolał być zaskakiwany. Tajemniczy jak Mona Lisa.

Wtedy John pokochał Mona Lisę.

Mógł w końcu sprawdzić jakie są jego wargi. Delikatnie ale ostre, słodkie ale gorzkie. Idealne. Lubił je całować czule, gdy rano wstawali, lubił je całować w pośpiechu, kiedy był spóźniony do kliniki, a brunet za nic nie chciał go puścić, lubił te leniwe pocałunki, te z czułością oraz lubił te namiętne gdy ciuchy spadały ześlizgiwały się na podłogę. Mógł spokojnie ujmować jego twarz, przejeżdżać palcami po jakże jedwabistej skórze. Miękkiej, delikatnej i tak pięknej. Zimne, szklane, lodowate oczy rozpuszczały się z każdym dniem coraz bardziej, obejmując byłego żołnierza i wprost każąc mu zapomnieć o suchym, bezlitosnym Afganistanie. Sherlock dał się okiełznać, po części oswoić ale jedynie Johnowi, jego Johnowi, który codziennie siedział przy nim, śmiał się z nim, płakał z nim. Byli ze sobą coraz bliżej, coraz bardziej potrzebowali siebie. Jak każda para mieli kryzysy, a wtedy lepiej nie było im wchodzić w drogę. Najgorsza była ta "cisza po burzy", która trwała nawet kilka dni. Oboje przenieśli się na duże łóżko Sherlocka, gdzie w weekendy spędzali większość czasu. Okazało się, że Sherlock karmił się każdymi objęciami, najdrobniejszym ciepłem doktora. W łóżku był namiętny jak najlepsi kochankowie, a zarazem dziki, nieokiełznany. Po prostu cudowny. Watson zasypiał z uśmiechem, że ten piękny, jedyny, limitowany okaz jest jego, a on, zwykły, szary doktor jest własnością genialnego, londyńskiego detektywa. Jest własnością Mona Lisy.

I wtedy Mona Lisa się rozbiła, roztrzaskała się przy St Bart's Hospital. I nie było już Mona Lisy. A John stał, stał i przyglądał się jak najpiękniejszy z obrazów, najcudowniejsze ze zjawisk, leci niczym orzeł, leci w dół, coraz szybciej i coraz gwałtowniej. Nie uniósł się jednak przy końcu. Upadł. Roztrzaskały się ramy, tkanina podarła się tak jak serce Johna. I nie da się tego posklejać, pozszywać. Ból, od serca aż po opuszki palców, rozprowadza się bardzo powoli, męcząc i torturując jego niskie, krępe ciało. Klęczy tuż przy nim, umierają razem, a przynajmniej Watson tak chciał. Ta gładka, delikatna dłoń, tuż pod jego ciepłą nie rusza się. John błaga by to był tylko sem, by brunet splótł ich palce razem i by się uśmiechnął swoim nie-do-końca uśmiechem, który miał gdy zasypiał codziennie przy szyi doktora. Woła, krzyczy, łka. Stara się wypowiedzieć to ukochane imię, które wymawiał już tak dużo razy. W złości, szczęściu, obojętności czy nawet niemożliwemu podnieceniu i ekstazy. I już nie zobaczy tej piękniej, buchającej supernovej z jego oczu i nie usłyszy tego basowego głosu tuż przy jego uchu. I Mona Lisa nie żyje. I John nienawidzi Mona Lisy z całej siły. Dlaczego go zostawiła? Dlaczego nie dała się odratować? Były żołnierz mógłby rozerwać złodzieja, który ukradł jego piękny obraz i zniszczył go na jego oczach. Ale co z tego? Mona Lisy nie ma, a John tak bardzo nienawidzi Mona Lisy.

Ale wie.

Wie, że kiedyś Mona Lisa wróci i wszystko będzie po staremu. Znów zobaczyły szklane oczy, pełne usta i ostre policzki. Znów poczuje pocałunki, długie palce i ciepły oddech. Usłyszy ten głos, gardłowe pomruki i wargi wściekłość.

Ale wie.

Wie, że nie nastąpi to szybko, lecz, że będzie to trwałe. I wie, że znów oczaruje go swoją urodą, umiejętnościami i wszystkim. Dosłownie wszystkim.

I wie.

Wie, że tak naprawdę Kocha.

John Watson kocha Mona Lisę.


End file.
